Scattered Fragments
by hikari yuuko
Summary: A collection of Shaman King drabbles and oneshots. 1. Milk [RenPili: He has is, she wants it. A fight over a bottle of milk] 2. Bouquet [HoroTama: What's the point of catching a bouquet at a wedding if she's got no boyfriend?]
1. Milk

**Title:** Milk

**Author:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-

**Date:** September 7th, 2004.

**A/N:** A little ficlet for fellow RenxPilica-shippers. Hope Ren wasn't too OOC. Please read and review!

---

The dark-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"No," he said in an obvious grumpy tone, laced with his usual indifference.

"Why not?" Was the immediate question from the girl standing in front of him. Her hands rested on her hips, and the expression of her face said she was bored already of repeating the same question over an over.

"I won't," he replied curtly, not bothering to elaborate anymore.

"Ren-kun...!" the azure-headed whined softly. So far, and if her numbers weren't wrong, Pilica had spent the last ten minutes trying to convince him to agree with her. It was becoming quite bothersome and annoying now, actually.

"It's stupid," Ren told her, narrowing his golden eyes at her. Something in her eyes agreed with him.

"But, Ren-kun," she began uncertainly, leaning slightly on the counter, "for my Onii-chan?"

She looked up at the older teen hopefully, but he only threw her a disgusted look.

"Why would I want to do something for that baka!?" the Taoist argued angrily, brows knitted together into a dark frown, clenching his left hand softly.

Pilica glared at him for a second for the insult, then pouted childishly in hopes he'd give in this time. She had heard from his eldest sister, Jun, that he couldn't resists pouts. Might as well give it a try. "For me then?"

"WHAT!?" he jumped at her words, eyes twitching violently, "Look, Onna..."

"Pilica," she corrected sweetly, but he merely ignored her or seemed to be doing so.

"Hn..." he glared at her intensely, "Why would I..."

"Oh, shut up!" the Ainu interrupted his speech tiredly, rolling her eyes at the same time at the incredulous look he shot her. "Just _do _it!" She tapped her foot impatiently.

Ren's eyes widened in shock, his mouth gapping slightly. This girl had been brave enough to order HIM around? At this thought, his frown darkened and he stumbled for the right words for a comeback. "Urk... I... I **won't** do it!"

'_Note to self: Smash my head against the wall later,'_ he thought dryly.

The girl's bright blue eyes glinted before hollering two definite words. **"YOU. WILL." **

He gripped the bottle in his hand unconsciously, taking a small step back.

"Hand it over, Ren," she ordered again, dropping formalities. This WAS stupid, she knew. Was it so difficult to behave like a grown boy and give it to her peacefully? Nooo... he just had to be stubborn like a cow. A big, fat, cow. _'Oh, the irony...'_

"Hand. It. Over. Now." She extended her hand at him, narrowing her eyes, an unnatural sight, as she punctuated every word.

He stiffened visibly, then scoffed some words under his breath. "Alright, alright," he said, almost thrusting at her the bottle with the white, tasty liquid... His precious milk. It was the last bottle in the fridge, and casually, it was HIS too.

She took it quickly from him before he regretted his actions, and grinned in victory. The Tao_ almost _twitched as his fingers felt the loss of the refreshing coldness from the glass.

"Arigatou, Ren-kun!" she hugged him briefly, barely circling his neck with her arm and taking it back quickly.

It was enough to make him flush. He fought the blush gracing his cheeks and she laughed easily. The Ainu girl grinned happily almost beaming out at the dumbfounded Tao Ren.

How could milk make her so happy? She did not love milk, did she? No, she couldn't.

Milk was HIS love...

"Now I can make the chocolate cookies for Onii-chan!" she explained, quickly setting out other items from the fridge, but keeping an eye on the milk bottle in case the Chinese kidnapped it and decided for a quick run.

"Hn," he grunted, annoyed, leaning on the counter wall behind him.

"Don't worry," she assured him as she placed the milk on the kitchen counter along with the flour, sugar, eggs, cocoa, butter, and other ingredients she would be using, "I'll go buy your milk when I go to the grocery store tomorrow!"

"Whatever," he scowled, turning away to walk out of the kitchen surroundings.

Pilica started humming a song and Ren suddenly stopped by the door, pocketing his hands inside his black slacks and still looking outside. "Oi, Onna..." he waited for her acknowledgement.

He was half expecting her to protest about calling her 'woman' instead of her name, but she just turned around and face his back curiously.

"Hmm?" the young Ainu girl asked, finishing tying up a pink apron around her waist and tucking a loose strand of azure hair behind her ear.

"I want chocolate cookies too," Ren said, looking briefly at her over his shoulder and walking out without another word.

Stunned at first, Pilica was able to grin at him widely as he left. "Hai! Hai!"

...

...

Neatly arranged in a pink cloth, a bag of chocolate cookies rested on his pillow that night along with a single message written in a piece of paper left beside it.

'_Thanks for the milk. Enjoy, Ren-kun.'_


	2. Bouquet

**Standard disclaimer applies.**  
**Author's notes:** Another collection, I know... But I was going to files and found stuff that I didn't want to post by themselves and make my list of stories insanely long. So this collection will contain ficlets with RenPili, HoroTama, LysJea, HaoAnna, among others. This one is a repost, but the next should be something you've never seen before. It's a really, really weird and silly idea. My first, real HoroxTamao in English, which I will go over and edit after exams...

* * *

**Bouquet**  
_28.07.2004_

She didn't know why Yoh and Anna had decided on a Western-styled wedding; not that she was anyone to complain. The reception was, after all, quite beautiful, as the previous ceremony had been.

The people spread around the ballroom. Some sitting at the tables and eating, others waltzing on the dance floor. The atmosphere was nice and comfortable. Everyone seemed cheerful and relaxed, happy to meet old acquaintances or friends. But not her. She was happy yes, yet she had withdrawn herself quietly from the rest of the crowd. She sat alone in the corner of one of the table reserved for the couple's closest friends.

She was watching the people chatter when she felt a slap on the back of her chair and almost choked on her drink out of fright. The pink-haired girl turned around, only to meet a tall, handsome boy grinning at her.

"So," he sat next to her, still grinning mischievously, "aren't you gonna try catch the bouquet?" He took a long sip from his drink as he awaited her answer.

"Horo Horo-kun. Ah... N-no," she shook her head while flushing, "I... well I..."

"Come on, Tamao!" the Ainu boy prodded her. "Isn't it every girl's dream to catch it?" he articulated while throwing his arms into the air wildly.

She gazed around nervously, hoping no one had noticed him. "I don't..." the pink-haired squirmed in her, "I don't even have a boyfriend, Horo-kun."

She blushed even more deeply.

"Ah, all the better!" he grinned. "You have one now," he said, slipping an arm around the blushing prophetess.

"Horo Horo-kun!" she squeaked, outraged.

"What?" he asked, "You don't have a boyfriend. I don't have a girlfriend either. Perfect situation, isn't it? Now, go over there!" He helped her up her chair.

Her ruby colored eyes, if possible, widened even more than they had at first. Her hands were tangled with his, so she couldn't avoid it when he leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

He smiled, and then, without notice, he pushed her into the mass of wild, screaming girls. Startled still, Tamao looked like a little squeaky, scared mouse in between the loud women. She stumbled forward, somehow finding her way to the middle of the crowd.

She turned to look at Horo Horo, who simply waved happily at her while shouting "Good luck!" at the top of his lungs. In her eyes, Horo-kun was weird... Outgoing and hyperactive, Horo-kun had a positive outlook about almost everything and absolutely loved food. He always argued about silly things with Ren-kun, but in truth he was a really, really strong person. Yes, the Ainu was weird, but weirdly cute.

She gave him a small smile, then resolutely faced forward as she gathered a little courage.

The newly wedded Anna stood up high on a chair with the help of her cheery, new husband. She was facing the opposite way, but for a moment she turned to look at the women in the room and her amber eyes met Tamao's. And the prophetess could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of a grin on the blonde girl's face. Yoh held his wife's hand tightly as the itako threw the bouquet of white roses backwards.

And a horde of wild, single women, from fifteen-year-olds to women nearing their late fifties jumped after it. Tamao jumped as well.

∞

"I'm sorry, Horo-kun," she apologized deeply at him, "I didn't get the bouquet."

He smiled unworriedly. "It's ok," he reassured her, "When Pilica marries Ren..." he paused at the sudden, annoying thought.

He remembered clearly as his little sister ran to kiss her new... fiancé after catching the bouquet of white roses. _Ew..._ He still had to get used to that. At least Ren seemed serious about it, and Pilica was happy. He shook his head, he was drifting off topic.

"Uh, at her wedding... you'll be the one to catch the flowers, alright?"

His grin turned into a softer smile.

"Ok," she said meekly. There was a pause of silence between the two.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend until then?" he asked cheekily, "Who knows, maybe after that you _will _be the next bride..." His smiled broadened.

And in return, she smiled too. "Yes, I would like that."

Sneaky, little Horo Horo...


End file.
